Absolute Madness
by FeedMikey
Summary: Hermione brews a potion and puts it in a cologne for Harry that compels someone that truly loves him to divulge their feelings. But things go awry, and Harry's world gets turned upside down. General wackiness, and later chapters will be rated higher.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is the first story I've written in awhile, it will probably be rated M in later chapters, but I don't know yet. Enjoy!

Harry rushed around the corner, and peeked down the hallway he'd just left before continuing on. He was walking very quickly, almost running, but didn't want to be noticed. He had to get away though. Someone was following him. He stopped to get a fast glance in before turning the next corner, when he saw the bob of blonde hair rounding the previous corner. Harry panicked, and started into a full on sprint.

He didn't bother to look back anymore, just running as quickly as possible to the 8th year tower, and to the safety of his bed in the Gryffindor dorms. This, all of this, was absolute madness. He shouldn't be running away like a scared little child. He was the bloody savior, for Merlin's sake. But of all people, Malfoy had him running like death was after him.

He approached the portrait of the beautiful, golden haired woman, dragging a silver comb through her locks. She was airy, and carefree, and didn't seem to notice Harry standing there impatiently, nearly shouting the password at her.

"Mermaid tails. Mermaid tails! MERMAID TAILS!" Harry desperately needed her attention. He needed up into the dorms before Malfoy could catch up to him, and do whatever devious thing he was planning. Of course, Harry didn't know what it was. It was enough that Malfoy was following him. He'd been staring at Harry all through breakfast, and then nearly caught him before lunch, when he and Hermione had been studying by the lake. He'd stared at him again all through lunch, and then had started to follow Harry out of the Great Hall, and that'd been when Harry decided to hide under his covers, like a first year, until he would go away. It's not as though they were enemies anymore, they were civil now. Had put the past behind them, and moved on. They were even on the cusp of friendship. _Not if he's going to behave this way though,_ Harry thought.

The blonde woman finally looked down at Harry, after giving a clearly annoyed sigh. As if nothing could be more important than combing her hair, and staring out of her window, Merlin only knows at what.

"What?" She glared down at him.

"You've got to let me in before-"

"Before what? What could possibly happen that I can't finish this last stretch of hair I've to comb?

It was then that Malfoy had gotten there, cheeks pink and breath short. Blast it all. The blonde leaned against the wall, and gave Harry a look he didn't quite understand. It wasn't hateful, or mean at all. He sort of looked like a third year girl with a school crush.

"Harry," he whined, a particularly cute whine, but Harry wouldn't dare admit it. Ron had enough of a fit when Harry announced that he was gay, rather unceremoniously, his ears would bloody explode if Ron heard about his secret crush on Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you running away from me? I'm just trying to speak with you. It's sort of important."

"Why have you been staring at me all day, and following me? It's pretty creepy, Malfoy. Even for you."

Malfoy looked hurt, that Harry could call him such a thing, and stepped a little back, as if the six extra inches could defer the hurt feelings the word had caused him.

"Well, never you mind then, it doesn't matter anyway," he spat out at Harry before turning to stomp down the hallway he had come down.

Harry sighed, and turned his attention back to the portrait. "Will you please let me in now?"

"Password?"

Harry tried very hard to control himself, and he had gotten very good at it, recently. What with the hordes of screaming fans, and people coming to kiss his cheeks, his hands, his feet, anything really.

"Mermaid tails." He said, flatly.

She swung open, and Harry stepped through to the 8th year common room.

It was decorated strangely. Beautifully, but strangely. There were all sorts of colors, two from every house. Lots of sofas, big, fluffy reading chairs, and tables with wooden backed ones for studying. Not that there was a lot of studying. Mostly a lot of drinking.

Hermione was settled in a crimson sofa, stretched along the length, book in her lap. She looked up as Harry approached her, her brows immediately furrowing when she saw his exasperated look.

She sat up a bit, as to engage her full attention. "What's wrong, Harry?" She asked, concern dripping from her words.

"Malfoy has been starting at me all day, and following me! And when he finally caught up to me, he said he'd something important to tell me, and then I may have said he was creepy. He got all hurt, and ran off." Harry started, flustered. "I don't understand why he couldn't just wait and tell me later, why he's to follow me around like a ridiculous fan girl and ogle me with his big, grey eyes. They're like little moons, just floating in his skull, with nothing better to do than suck me in, and..." Harry trailed off. He didn't want to start a rant to Hermione. She knew how he felt. He didn't tell her, she was just very observant. Right this moment though, she looked a little flushed, embarrassed. Like she was a little girl, and she had just gotten caught doing something naughty.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Something to say, Mione?"

She sighed, and then blurted out, "I may have made a potion and then put it in that cologne I gave you awhile back, and not told you. Though it hurts my feelings that you haven't worn it before today. It's been months."

"What sort of potion, Mione?" Harry was growing increasingly impatient by the second.

"It was supposed to cause someone who truly loved you, assuming they could smell it at some point, to come to grips with their feelings and give them this overwhelming... urge to tell you how they felt."

Harry almost hexed her. But instead, he just yelled. He wasn't sure hexing her would have been productive anyways. She would have just thrown it back at him.

"Are you bloody serious, Hermione?! " Harry didn't even know what to say to this. He buried his head in his hands, and contemplated what to do about Malfoy, and his apparent love interest in Harry. Not that he was totally opposed, he just hadn't sorted out how he felt. He hadn't even asked him out for a butterbeer, or a cup of tea, or anything. They hadn't even kissed yet!

Harry tromped off to the dorms for nap, he would figure this out in the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Short chapter, don't be mad. At least it's a new chapter. YAY for that! What should happen next? Review and maybe I'll love it!

Harry'd taken precautions before setting out to see Malfoy, rectify his wrongdoings. It wasn't Malfoy's fault he'd felt the need to stalk Harry around.

Harry had stepped out of the steaming shower, and into brand new, cologne free clothes, before setting on his four-poster to find where Malfoy was lurking about at.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he murmured into the parchment, and it slowly revealed a map of the place Harry called home. He scanned thoroughly, searching for the little black footprints labeled _Draco Malfoy_. He soon found them, just pacing in a deserted classroom, on the fourth floor. Harry groaned, he was going to have to walk for so long just to get there, and on Hogwarts' temperamental staircases as well. Malfoy sure did pick inconvenient places to brood in.

Harry started his journey, carelessly pushing open the portrait, earning a scowl from the Golden Haired Lady that guarded their dormitories. He broke out into a near run, heading for the fourth floor. He didn't know why he was so excited to speak to Malfoy, especially considering that he was in a terrible mood with Harry at the moment. Harry slowed into a brisk walk, the thought not offering any comfort.

As Harry approached the classroom Malfoy had been pacing in for Merlin only knows how long, he stopped to listen at the door. All he heard was muttering, and sharp footsteps, echoing against the marble floor. Harry pushed the door in a little bit, and it made a high-pitched squeaking sound. The footsteps stopped, and there was a long moment of silence. Suddenly, the door was yanked open and Malfoy was standing in the doorway. Harry had been very close to here, so their noses were barely an inch apart, and Malfoy had the strangest expression on his face.

His grey eyes narrowed, and he turned, walking back into the classroom to continue his pacing. Harry didn't know whether to be relieved or hurt by this gesture. The raven haired teenager to a wary step into the room, and sat on the large wooden desk placed in the front of the classroom. He let Malfoy muter a bit longer before interjecting.

"Err, Malfoy, I'm... I'm terribly sorry. It's just.." Harry paused, he'd expected Malfoy to look up, pay him some sort of attention, as he was being spoken to. But no such thing had happened, and Harry went on to continue his sentence, confused. "So Hermione made this weird potion, and put it in my cologne, and apparently, since you were being sort of loony earlier about it, it means that you are in love with me."

Apparently Malfoy had been listening, through his mumbled utterances, because when Harry had mentioned that he believed Malfoy was in love with him, his beautiful grey eyes darted up, and he stopped suddenly in his footsteps, and gave Harry a quick glance, something strange twinkling in his eyes. Then he turned, and sat silently on a stool near a desk.

"Errhm, so yeah. That's all, really. I dunno if, maybe, you've something to say about it?"

Malfoy didn't even bother a look up this time, he just started tapping his feet, and looking at the tiled floor. As if the floor was more interesting than Harry could ever be. Harry was growing quickly tired of this game, and started towards the blonde, stretching his hand out towards the curve of his chin. He brushed his fingers underneath it, lightly, before lifting it up ever so slightly, forcing the grey eyes to come into contact with his emerald ones. "Malfoy...," Harry started to say, but Malfoy very quickly cut him off.

"So I'm in love with you. What does it change? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I hadn't wanted to tell you. And then I was just going about my day, innocent as could be, and I smell you. And you don't smell as you usually do, there's something about you. Something that draws my words out, and pulls my feet towards you, my eyes. I could hardly control myself. And then there you are, calling me a creep, and it's not even my bloody fault to begin with. This is shite, Potter, and I'm leaving." Malfoy ended with a huff. He turned sharply, and started for the door.

Harry clicked into gear, and realized that he was walking away, and Harry hadn't even really gotten to say what he need to. "Malfoy," he started to say, reaching for the paler boy's wrist, "Wait, please..."

The blonde turned, anger in his eyes, hurt simmering beneath it. He looked like he might even cry. "What, Potter?" he spat out, hurt drenching his words, and even a little bit of contempt.

Harry stepped forward, and lightly pressed his lips to Malfoy's, hardly even leaving a touch, and then without another word, slipped past him, and into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted on this in a while, I was having some difficulties, and was computer-less D: Mais j'ai la cartable, so I can post more often. Sorry I haven't worked on this story in a while, I'll try to post again by Friday, 04/10/13. PS, I'm not French, and I don't speak it. I'm taking it right now, I started college this fall, and I'm trying to incorporate it into my everyday life. So yup. (PPS, it means, to the best of my knowledge, "But I have a laptop." Now. But I don't think I know how to say now yet. Anyways. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I'm gonna have to change the rating, because this is no longer K, I'm pretty sure. Well, I'd rather be safe than sorry (: ENJOY!

Draco stood still for a minute, his feet glued to the floor. He was feeling very conflicted, he wanted to hate Harry, but he couldn't. He was so in love with him, really, he always had been. From the minute he'd heard about the dark haired boy who, when he was just a wee infant, defeated the greatest dark wizard of the century.

The blond brought his fingers up to his lips, brushing the tips against them, trying to save the short kiss. It had completely taken his breath away, and it was only a little brush of the lips. He wanted more, desperately. But you can't just walk up to someone and start kissing them. Especially considering the way things were going between the two of them at the moment. Draco didn't think it would be well received.

He walked back to the dungeons, slowly, daydreaming, and when he arrived, crawled into his four-poster, and fell asleep.

It was a beautiful morning, and Draco had it all to himself. The weekends were a favorite of Draco's, of course, as they were for all of the students in school. The Slytherin sat up in bed, stretching his arms above him, and letting out a big yawn. Long, pale legs flopped rather ungracefully over the side of his bed, spilling sheets everywhere.

Draco examined himself in the mirror. He was very attractive, wasn't he? He should be proud, but his self-esteem had withered away into practically nothing-ness. He was one of the only Slytherins who dared to return, and the only reason he was allowed to semi-unharmed was because him and his mother had saved Potter's life during the war. Pansy didn't dare return, and Blaise was terrified of the mere idea of setting foot at Hogwarts again.

With no particular place to go, Draco just let his feet guide him. He wandered down to the lake, where he spent a particular amount of time, and sat in the shade of a large tree, only a few feet away from the lake. He lay down, stretched out in the grass, and breathed in and out.

He couldn't control his thoughts, and of course, they went straight to Potter. Potter with his messy hair, and his infuriatingly green eyes, and his bad temperament, and his wonderful lips, and what a joy they were to kiss. Draco pouted, becoming very upset with himself for even imagining it. It was a pain for him, remembering what the brunette's lips felt like pressed so softly against his own. Draco wanted to kiss the boy again, only he wanted to press harder, and explore his mouth, running his hands over his cut, seeker's body. He could imagine the boy on top of him, right then, hard lines pressing into each other, hands roaming, Potter kissing his jawline, biting his neck, kissing down his chest. Draco was trying very hard not to get carried away, but his hips just kept circling of their own volition. He could feel his face getting red, and his hardness was straining against his jeans, the only Muggle clothing he had really grown fond of.

"Uhhhmm…" a deep muttering sounded from above him, and Draco's eyes shot open. Speak of the devil, boy wonder was standing above him, a deep blush staining his cheeks. Draco sat up so quickly he was feeling a little dizzy.

"Errm… Can I help you?" Draco asked, timid and embarrassed.

"Yeah, well… I can come find you later, if you want…" Harry didn't seem confident at all, his voice was wavering with tension.

"No, now is fine," Malfoy really rushed into that one, and adjusted his hands on top of his lap, trying to push his still very hard erection down without it being noticed. _Think about Snape, in women's clothing. Dressed like Neville's grandmother. _It wasn't really working, his attraction to Harry was overpowering all other thoughts, and it didn't help one second that the boy was sitting right in front of him, taunting him, as if he was saying_, I'm here and were alone but you can't just jump me and fuck me_, and Draco was starting to feel very frustrated about it.

"Okay, well, I thought we should talk."

"About? You came to me, you talk, and I'll respond when you're done."

"Alright," Harry nodded, seeming very agreeable. "Well, I like you. A lot. I have for some time now. And I was thinking, that we should spend some more time together, if you want."

That's not exactly what Draco was expecting, and he took a minute to respond, biting his lip all the while. Harry was giving him the strangest look, and Draco really couldn't figure it out.

3

POV Change: Harry's POV

3

Harry just stared at him for a minute, his grey eyes lost somewhere in thought, his teeth tugging gently at his bottom lip. Harry felt a surge go through him, straight to his cock. He could feel it starting to harden under his jeans, and he started fidgeting a bit, trying to arrange himself without being too obvious.

The blond looked up, and focused his eyes on Harry for a minute before responding to what Harry had said.

"I would like that."

Harry was dumbfounded. It had taken his an awful long time to come up with a very short sentence. Long enough, at least, for Harry to develop an erection. He should leave, deal with this problem of his, but he couldn't take his eyes off the smaller boy, all the while, a feeling pulling deep at the bottom of his stomach, egging him towards the Slytherin, begging himself to press his lips to the blonds'. Maybe, just once.

He collected himself, just a little bit, as much as he could, before leaning forward and tentatively pressing his lips against Malfoy's soft, pale pink ones.

There wasn't much for it after that. Really, that had been all he intended. Just one, simple kiss. But when he had kissed Malfoy, gentle and caring, and gone to pull away, he had only very lightly captured Harry's bottom lip between his teeth, and tugged on it, just a wee bit.

Harry really didn't feel very controlled after that. He didn't know what took him over, but he was suddenly very close to Malfoy, fingers in his hair, lips colliding roughly, passionately with the other boys. He pinned him, taking the blondes' wrists, and pinning them up above his head. He slithered on top of him, moving between the pale skin of the boy's neck, nibbling as he moved along, or pressing tender kisses to his cheeks, his jawline, his eyelids, suddenly, Harry was feeling very romantic.

The brunette lifted up, releasing Malfoy's captured wrists, and looked deep into his eyes. His face with flush with color, his breathing labored, and Harry could feel the hard line of his cock against his leg. He almost lost himself for a minute again, but remembered his original plan. He brought his fingers to the pale boy's face, feeling the softness, caressing the skin, appreciating its beauty. His eyes bore deeply into an endless sea of grey, tender with emotion, but confused, trying to figure out what Harry was up to. He brought his mouth down to Malfoy's again, pressing his lips softly against it one last time before running his fingers through the blond locks, and pulling down, a twinge of roughness shaking in his hands. Harry watched intently as his eyes fluttered closed, and as a gasp left his lips, watched as the blond practically melted under his touch.

In a fluid motion, the brunette leant down over Malfoy again, his lips only an inch or two away from his ears. "Malfoy…? Harry tested.

"Hmmm?" The answer didn't require very much effort, but still sounded slightly strained.

"Let's go somewhere."

A/N: So, I'm gonna try to incorporate idea into this story that real people think of. So if you think of something you'd like to see happen, and if I would also like to see it happen, I will write it in. Review with your ideas, or just to say whatever (: I'm gonna try to post another chapter by 04/10/13, but no promises.


End file.
